Victory's End
by Shalemaster
Summary: The players won the game created another universe, but were focused on Serenity, the new homeworld of Humans and Trolls. While the rest of the universe rose around Mass Effect. OC Players (Gods) OC Trolls&Humans after the game. Will be going through the entire Mass Effect series.
1. Prologue: Part One

**Timeline:**

We'll just say that Humans and Trolls beat the game to create another universe which developed without their aid for they spent most of their time working on one solar system that would become the home system to their resurrected races. So for all other solar systems life went on without the all-powerful godly handy work of the players. Because of this work the world developed with the aid of a basic technology, Mass Effect. However the one system that was just left untainted by Mass Effect became home both Humanity and Trolls.

**Prologue; Part One**

The Sol Alliance is a two thousand year old empire controlling several thousand planets while consisting of only two races, Trolls and Humans. Both races developed on a planet that they both called Serenity in the Sol System. After encountering each other in 1274 CE they thought each other was a lesser race and war broke out between the two empires. But one day humans showed their kindness an inferno engulfed the troll city of Alternia and humans came in a gave a hand in aid to the city. The war then dissolved into a cold war only to be truly in peace in 334 CE. With the humans and trolls now living in a tense peace a human commoner decided to cross the border to see the Trolls culture.

Falling into a foreign culture without help the human seems lost in the town that he came to. He learned about their culture and soon fell into Matespriteship with a young burgundy blooded troll of an unknown name. Their copulation caused the two empires become even more friendly to each other. The Heiress and the Crown Prince met each other that year and became close to each other. At this point both empires became the Alliance not knowing they were the only two powers on the planet. Centuries of becoming more and more powerful. Humans and Trolls are capable of being hybridized but takes many attempts no matter what blood color is used. 1 out of 1000 of hybrids die at a young age and only 23 live to adulthood which is a small amount considering.

In 988 CE both races discovered no other forces stopping them from becoming more technologically advanced for the public people they start working on many technologies. Entering a golden age of technology, art, and culture the race becomes space faring in 1599 CE. After reaching overpopulation in the early 19th century colonization plans for the twin moons of Serenity, Lux and Luna. Two ships set sail into space to make it to the twin moons in record time and start colonizing the two once out of reach satellites. When the twin colonies became settled the Alliance started research on faster than light travel. Through their research they discovered that the innate pscionic powers of the yellow blooded trolls was capable of creating faster than light travel. However the Alliance decided against forcibly drafting yellow bloods as engines for ships. So they created a position called Helmsman, that was amazing pay, great health care and other government given things, but at the price of long hours and possible death.

Many yellow bloods took the job or started spreading their genes around to take this job in the future. In the early 21st century of the common era the Alliance discovered ruins of an unknown race on the surface of Mars, a year after the planets colonization for its rich mineral contents. Years of colonization without the discovery of another species in the stars this was a monumental discovery meant one thing. There is other life out there somewhere. Humanity went into reverse-engineering this foreign technology only to discover that it may of been useful if they didn't evolve with Trolls as their brother race, by being able to reduce mass. Calling this a waste of scientific time they mainly gave up on the Prothean technology and started an attempt at looking into their culture. Only to find that their technology was important in much of their culture.

Turning from the Protheans and their culture The Alliance, now known as the Sol Alliance started their colonization of a thousand worlds in time. However one colony Shanxi discovered a Prothean relic that was called a Mass Relay which caused the Alliance to gear up for any possible encounters with hostile species. Their military might was going to be tested by a weaker opponent sooner than they thought it was going to be. Economically, militaristically, technologically and culturally superior in every way was going to be tested by a stagnated galactic force that has lasted more than a few millennia themselves.

Colony of Shanxi 2134 CE; Space around the Relay

The Helmsman of Unyielding Rage was having a boring day as usual, monitoring the area around the relay with his brothers in arms. He was a typical yellow blood, gifted with vision twin-fold, and standing just a bit taller than his fellow yellow bloods. A human stares out into space as he watches his screen waiting for something to happen. A nearby indigo blood, a clown down to his very soul, honks in surprise.

"Massive power spike motherfuckers. Coming from the relay" the indigo blood reports with a near silent honk at the end of the statement. "Something is coming through that motherfucker."

Ignoring his language, something that is common for his blood color, the Helmsman relays that bit of information to the rest of the fleet that is in orbit around the colony. Preparing the shields and weapon systems for combat he orders all hands to battle stations. A fleet of eight frigates, two cruisers, and a single dreadnaught comes through the Relay. The fleet of unknowns comes to a stop a few hundred clicks from the Sol Alliance Defense Fleet which came quickly as possible.

"Data package received from the unknowns, could be a first contact package, should we open it" a human observation officer alerts as a data package is received.

"Of course we open it. It'll make this first contact go easier. Send all information to the rest of the fleet. Get decoders on it now. It's in a foreign language" the Helmsman orders the officer.

"As you command Helmsman" the officer replies sending the data throughout the fleet.

Communications from Fleet Helmsman Captor, Helmsman of the Infinity, opens up.

"Helmsman Necros, I see that we've got company. Why don't we been polite to the assholes and send a reply. It should be in Binary, it'll take some time to translate, and time is something we don't have at the moment" Fleet Helmsman Captor orders with a obvious lisp and rasp to his voice.

"Of course Fleet Helmsman. You heard him, send the data package in both our tongue and binary form to them. Stating that we we'll work on translation but in the mean time we shall communicate through binary."

Aboard the Destiny Ascension

Matriarch Lidanya stares in disbelief that the there was a race developing beyond Relay 314. When the sensors revealed that the ships didn't use any Eezo to power their ships. When asked what powers it the officer said, a powerful organic source of natural power. This confused the Matriarch to no end, what race could possibly have a natural organic power source for starships that are as large as the Destiny Ascension. After ordering a first contact package to be sent, hoping the race isn't hostile.

"Matriarch we've received a data package from the unknowns. Two different data types. Binary and what is to be taken as their native language. There's a message in the binary codes. It says, 'We'll work on translating, but it will be slow without assistance. In the meantime we shall have to communicate through binary.' then a "honk" at the end" the asari responsible for communications reports.

"Relay the information to the rest of the fleet. Have one of the frigates inform the Council of the events that have transpired as of the moment. Send them a message questioning them when they can open diplomatic relations face to face" Matriarch Lidanya orders.

"As you wish Matriarch."

- Destiny Ascension [DA] messages Unyielding Rage [UR] -

DA: This is the Destiny Ascension. When can we open up diplomatic relations face to face.  
UR: This is SAS Unyielding Rage. When we translate the languages... Unless you've translated our language  
DA: We have not. But we can speed up the process with an Asari mind-meld.  
UR: I assume that this 'mind-meld' allows the Asari to look into memories  
DA: That is correct, but the memories that are seen are at the subjects will.  
UR: Interesting I have informed my superiors of this and a diplomatic party is incoming  
UR: ETA's ten hours from now in the mean time we shall work on translation  
UR: I'm assuming that you need time for your diplomats to arrive as well  
UR: Or can your Commanding Officer be a diplomatic emissary for the time being  
DA: Matriarch Lidanya can serve as a temporary diplomatic emissary.  
DA: We do have some questions about your species however.  
UR: Which species - Humans or Trolls  
DA: Trolls... We are confused at the fact that your species has different blood colors  
UR: Ah the hemospectrum we figured a foreign species would question that  
UR: To put this simply - the color of blood used to denote your rung on the caste ladder  
UR: When it was around nearly two-thousand years ago  
UR: The closer one was to Fuchsia the more royal you were  
UR: I am an Brown or Rust blood which means I'd have been a lesser to almost all other castes  
UR: Save two  
DA: We understand that, but what's the difference?  
UR: How psionicly adept we are  
UR: The lower you are the more powers you have  
UR: However the most psionicly capable blood color is the yellow bloods  
UR: They've been given a very high position and the benefits that go with it  
UR: Helmsmen  
UR: But we're getting off topic... My superiors inform me that we can  
UR: Have diplomatic meetings until the arrival of the diplomatic party  
UR: Aboard the Infinity  
UR: Send over your acting diplomats to these co-ordainments  
- Unyielding Rage [UR] ceased communicating with Destiny Ascension [DA] -

~~~20min later, just outside the SAS Infinity~~~

Matriarch Lidanya was nervous, anyone would be, meeting another group of aliens for the first time in their territory where they know locations that they did not. But she didn't let that get to her. She had a mission to set up peaceful contact with this, Sol Alliance. This was not something she wished to fail. With her was her 'assistant' Liara T'Soni who was placed aboard the Destiny Ascension in case they discovered any Prothean ruins beyond the Relay, the SPECTER Saren and a Salarian scientist of the name Mordin Solus. This is the diplomatic party to meet the twin species of the Sol Alliance. Staring at the large ship next to them they all state their thoughts on the vessel.

"The amount of power that the organic must expel must be incredibly high to power a ship of this magnitude for this long. I want to study the creature on how it can produce the power necessary, or at least read the notes on the matter" Mordin states quickly.

"If they don't used Eezo I wonder what their weapons are like. Do they have technology that we don't have, like energy weapons... But if they do then we'll be walking into the den of a beast" Saren says glaring at the Matriarch.

"I know the risks Saren. This isn't the first time I've had to go aboard a vessel to communicate with a race. This is the first time I've done this for an unknown. I wonder what they'll be like we know that there are two races that apparently evolved on the same planet. Which is unheard of" Matriarch responds to Saren's comment.

"I wonder if they have any information on the Protheans. It would help my research greatly with a non-Eezo using races perception on them" Liara states with some glee in her voice.

"We're coming aboard the Infinity in five, four, three, two, one. And we're aboard. We are landing, prepare for disembarking" the transport pilot says as they board the ship.

Behind the transport the docking bay doors close. The hiss of air locks from the transport is heard as they prepare themselves for entering the lion's den. When the air lock doors open the first thing they see is two columns of soldiers the rest in rank and file form. The two races similar yet vastly different in form. The Trolls stand out to the diplomatic party like sore thumbs, large forms standing from one and a half Asari tall to twice their height excluding the horns on their heads. Humans are what makes the group gasp. What could be passed off as a male Asari. With an Asari build the humans stand around the Asari in height with a similar build, multiple colors of skin color, eyes and fur atop their heads.

They start the approach to what seems to be their leader, a tall lean troll with twin sets horns about hand length dressed in a yellow and black uniform with a symbol on it. Next to him is a human standing mid-abdomen to the troll, with a similar outfit. The human's skin is a pale white as is the fur atop his head, his eyes are red. His smile grows with each step the foreign group takes. Once they reach them he hands Matriarch a data pad.

Reading the data pad she nods and gives it back. Putting her hands around the humans head.

"Embrace eternity" Matriarch Lidanya says before their eyes go black.

Staring at the cloud of memories this human has she wonders where the memories of his language are. When she turns around she sees the human smiling at her.

"Hello Matriarch Lidanya" he says smirk growing large in to a face splitting grin.

"Hello Sheo... that's your name right" she questions.

This elects laughter from the human before responding, "Yes it is... Now you're wondering where my memories are for my native tongue, you've already seen them. Now out of my mind."

The world comes back to them and he steps back a foot before saying to the Troll, "It is done."

"Leave us then" the Troll orders with his lisp still audible.

"As you wish, Helmsman" with that he turns and leaves through the door behind the Helmsman.

Clearing his throat with a loud cough he starts to speak, "Welcome Matriarch to the Infinity. Who are your companions."

"My assistant is Liara T'Soni. The Turian is Saren a Citadel Specter and the Salarian is Mordin Solus a scientist. I'm Matriarch Lidanya and you are" Lidanya answers and questions.

"Forgive my rudeness. I am Fleet Helmsman Captor, Helmsman of the Infinity, Commanding Officer of the Shanxi Defense Fleet. Let's take this talk to somewhere more comfortable."

He turns and gestures for them to follow him. They follow him through the twisting halls into a large room with a table and several chairs. He walks to the end of the table and sits in the ornate chair and gestures for them to sit. As he does this two humans and a second troll walk into the room from another door. These humans aren't like Sheo with his pale skin and white hair, they're both with a dark set of skin and hair. The troll isn't like the Helmsman because he stands a head and several inches taller because of his height and horns.

"These are Alexander and Miguel Rivera, humans. And this is Observer Makara he shall be watching this talk and inform my superiors on how well it goes when they arrive" Helmsman Captor introduces the trio who just walked in. "Now what is it that you want to know first."

The group talks about what question should be first. They decide on culture first.

"We've been wondering about the Troll hemospectrum" the Matriarch asks.

"Helmsman may I answer this question. The Troll hemospectrum was around since the beginning of the Trollian race. Going from the formerly quote on quote Mutant Candy Red, Burgundy, Umber or Bronze, Ochre or Yellow, Lime which was wiped out before our encounter with Humans who are now trying to revive the fallen blood color, Olive, Jade, Teal or Aqua, Cerulean, Indigo, Purple, Violet, and Fuchsia. The lowest rungs of the hemospectrum had the hardest lives to live, being called low bloods and having stricter laws than the ones above them. When humanity came into the picture the hemospectrum started falling apart. Soon after their arrival into society the hemospectrum fell. All blood colors became equal and they allowed the Fuchsia bloods to remain a figure-head without any major powers. This has not stopped those who still believe in the hemospectrum to be around. We have no laws stopping them from saying what they want, but to stop them from harming anyone in their protests" Observer Makara states. "I myself am an Purple blood the highest of land-dwelling nobility but I have a matespritship with a burgundy blood."

At this statement the Matriarch looks confused, "Matespritship?"

"Oh, right you don't understand Troll Relationships. Helmsman can you handle this question?"

"Yes I can, Observer. The Quadrants are Matespritship, the flushed quadrant, Moirallegiance, the pale quadrant, Auspisticism, the ashen quadrant and Kismesissitude, the caliginous quadrant. Matespritship is close to the human term love, but is much more complex because it can be pity and true love. Moirallegiance is close to friend but they care for each other and make sure they're physically and mentally healthy. Auspisticism is where a troll or a human facilitates a mediation when two react to each other when the relationship between them isn't meant to be a Kismesissitude. Kismesissitude is where two Trolls hate each other to the point of sexual attraction but this is rarer in the Outer Colonies where we are currently at. However when Trolls deal with humans we use their terminology mainly. To not confuse them, however many of them understand it to the point where they can use them properly" Helmsman Captor explains. "Now anything aside from Troll society, like why were you crossing through the Relay?"

"Exploration, we've finally agreed on exploring beyond Relay 314, that is why. We did not expect to find any other species beyond the Relay. But we wish for peace with your Sol Alliance."

"I'm afraid I cannot officially declare peace but I can propose a non-hostile agreement until the party arrives."

An alert sounds from his data pad so he reads why, "It seems we've translated your languages, we're bringing up the translator now."

A few minutes later a human comes into the room and places a large devise onto the table. Turning on the machine he speaks, "Nod your heads if you can understand this."

They all nod.

"Good it's working. I'll take my leave now" the human says leaving the room.

Mordin starts the round of questions and answers, "How does a single organic life-form power a vessel of this magnitude?"

"Ah, I doubted any of your species has encountered psionic powers. The sole life-form is me, I am a Yellow blooded Troll, the blood color most capable in the psionic field. Gifted with vision two-fold. When a yellow blood joins the military they're put straight into training to be a Helmsman. We hold no other military positions except for this one. One could say we're the life blood for the starships. So we're given the largest benefits for us and our relatives. We're the only ones that hold this position so it's the only place where one can say that the hemospectrum still exists."

"So you're capable of powering this entire ship? Do you have to do this constantly?"

"Yes I am, and no with the discovery of Eridium we've been able to make psionic batteries. So the Helmsman can do more duties at once. Thus freeing up space on vessels."

Saren then asks his question, "What type of weaponry do you use? Because you don't use Mass Effect technology."

The human, Alexander answers this question, "We use energy weapons at range, and in close combat situations it's whatever the soldier trained himself with when he entered the Academy. Helmsman permission to show him the armory."

"Not as of this moment"

AN: I'm leaving it off here because I no longer want to write for the prologue so I decided to split it up into two parts. I'll be doing Codex entries every so often but not in the prologues.

This is Shalemaster over and out. I'll be working on my other stories in the mean time.


	2. Prologue: Part Two

**Prologue; Part Two**

"As you wish, Helmsman."

"What do you know of the Protheans" Liara questions with a light smile.

"The Protheans you ask. From what the humans uncovered Protheans went extinct over 50000 years ago, when our races were still developing on an evolutionary stand point. They however had no influence in our technology sector for their technology is inferior requiring transit systems. Only two Mass Relays have been discovered by the Sol Empire, Both within two Outer Colonies. One Relay however is nonfunctioning because of test that were done on it centuries ago. From what records state the Protheans at the height controlled a vast territory. The cause of their fall we have no idea, but we are prepared for the worst of it. They called all species Prothean but wouldn't procreate with the lesser in fear of taint. We assume that by the term lesser, indoctrinated races."

This surprises Liara, a group knowing more about the Protheans than even the Council know about them. It raises more questions than were answered. What caused them to fall? Where they really an empire? Did they indoctrinate other species? Why did they? Why did that cycle exist...

"I have a question for the humans. Are you related to Trolls" Mordin questions.

"Yes we are, genetically related to Trolls, we've lived on the same planet for longer than many of us have been alive, maybe the eldest Fuchsia blood remembers, she's been around since the rise of the Sol Alliance. Now predicting your next question we are indeed capable of hybridization. You've probably have seen Sheo, he's the son of a Candy Blood Hybrid. He's an odd one, Sheo is. However hybrids are rarer than one would think, 1 out of every 200 survive through the early stages of life, and only half that make it to adulthood. The hybrids, looks similar to both genetic parents but with some variation."

"I say we should allow them to get their translators active ability to translate our language so we don't have to lug around this translator we whipped up from scratch... It's clunky. Shall I show them the way to the hanger Helmsman" Miguel finishing the conversation with a well placed statement.

"Of course, lead them to the hanger. I'm sorry to cut it short but this as far as we can take these talks at the moment. Miguel will lead you back to the hanger. I will speak with you later."

"Of course, we understand, and that would make our talks later easier when we have our translators able to translate your language."

Miguel leads them out of the room and Helmsman Captor gives an audible sigh. Hearing the sigh the Indigo blood puts his hand on the younger troll's shoulder.

"You did well. Don't stress over it, you don't want to melt your mind this early into your career. I've seen bad things happen from stress" the Observer states with worry in his voice.

"Yeah you're right... You know you're sounding like my morial... She always is worried about my health. Though it worries me to see she's as worried as she is. Observer Makara can I ask you something" Helmsman Captor states with a chuckle.

"Yes what would it be."

"Tell her I'm okay. Tell her that I'm alright and living. I know you know her, at least have heard of her... Neixes Poyrua."

"Your her morial... Isn't she the richest of the Burgundy bloods! You, an lusus-raised who ended up on the streets after his first few years of being around, became morials with her of all trolls" the Observer uncharacteristically bellows with a honk at the end. "Now that's a surprise."

"Really, that was a surprise for you. I thought the Order of Observers knew everything about everyone and everytroll."

"We don't dwell in things that aren't our place, especially the quadrants. Even we have honor, don't think of us just spies hell-bent on knowing everything, because we aren't we've are bound to our codes, as do all others."

"Alright alright. I was just joking about that. Alright, no need to get pissed off."

The Observer huffs and takes his leave, most likely to inform the Councilors of what had transpired here today.

"Alex get me a cup of coffee it's going to be a long day today... And it's going to feel like forever and a half. Now I know how The Mage of Doom feels like on a bad day."

Alex nods and leaves the room, leaving the Helmsman alone. He hears a light clapping from behind him and he looks over his shoulder. There sitting in a office chair with a smile splitting his face is a teenager in a black outfit.

"Well done Helmsman, I've not seen that skilled diplomatic skills from any military officer in a long time, oh say, two and a half thousand years. You are an interesting one but you yourself don't believe that one bit now do you. Well then, I suppose introductions are in order, or do you recognize me" the teen says his eyes flaring with unnatural powers beyond a yellow bloods understanding of the world.

"Y-you your the... The Knight of Death! I thought you're only supposed to be seen in the end" Helmsman Captor exclaims loudly.

"Oh, you should be careful with how loud you are Helmsman, after all we're not in the typical timeline. I don't just come at the end. What kind of godly ancestor would I be if I didn't help out the living, well sure I'm The Knight of Death, He Who Brings the End, ecteria, etcetera and etcetera. I am one of the God Ancestors after all, and I wouldn't be a good one if I didn't help relieve the stress of OUR duties for some of the others" he starts. "And you've got to see it from my perspective not just your mortal one-way viewing of the world. I have multiple things I have to do, so of course I'd come before your end... I came to you to congratulate you for allowing this not to end with horrifying amount of bloodshed, takes me weeks fill out the proper paperwork to make sure everyone one who dies, dies at the correct time, in the correct way, and at the very specific location where they're supposed to die at. Also filling them out is annoying I don't know why we need to verify this shit. Anyways back to what I was here to do. Congratulations you motherfucker, you didn't cause bloodshed that would've fucked up every motherfucking species of their alliance whatever the fuck they call it, personally it's fucking retarded system that needs to clean out its motherfucking entrails right this fucking minuet!"

"What the actual fuck, you guys are said to be saintly yet you've swore!"

"Don't take us as children, mortal we're several eons old. We've experienced more pain than any mortal you've ever met, let me put things in to fucking perspective for you. Some of us died, several times if it wasn't for me, none of them would have survived. They say I have a fucking god complex is because I am the most fucking broken of them. I've seen every single one of every species rise and fall. I see death constantly. Do you think it's FUN being a god. No it's not. More so being the Knight of Death and the Witch of Life, we see the beginning and the end of everything. We hear the tick-tock of the trillions of clocks counting down to zero which is the end! I've dealt with it all my GODLY LIFE... It hurts, they however know how I feel, because we all have our traumas. We were thirteen when it happened... Something that you will have to look in yourself to see mortal... I've spent too much time here. Good Bye" with those words uttered he vanishes with the chair.

~~20min later~~

Alex pokes an unresponsive Captor in the side while setting the coffee in front of his superior officer.

While waving his hand in front of the Helmsman's face he calls out, "Helmsman Captor."

After a few moments of doing this Captor responds with, "What is it Alex."

"Coffee's here."

"Thank you, you may leave now, send any important data to my pad."

"Of course Helmsman."

Alex takes his leave as the Helmsman takes a drink of the coffee. He rubs the bridge of his nose.

"What did he mean by that... Never mind him, focus on the task at hand. Then after it focus of Knight of Death's words. That'll help this situation go a whole lot smoother in the long run. After all chances are I'll be betting my profession all on this one encounter. I've gotten myself into exactly the position that she never wanted me in. I'll just tell her It went alright I didn't lose my rank. Sometimes she worries herself too much."

With a grim chuckle he starts reading up on the First Contact Package that they received from the aliens. Growing more and more angry with how little information they actually put into it compared to them he growls.

"Their Citadel Council is absolutely foolish. They limit the power of all but three species that is absolutely idiotic. I may not be a government major but even I know that's bound to be a slow, unresponsive inadequate bigoted governmental system. I bet some of their species couldn't even fight their way out of a wet paper bag. These Quarians were left stranded in space just for violating a law and creating the Geth. The Sol Alliance would've solved the problem peacefully, AI's are capable of sentience thus being able to conduct proper peace talks. Assuming this was an accidental shoot first as questions later by the Quarians the Geth were acting under the correct responsive behavior that any sentient being would be capable of thus was a big misunderstanding. I bet with proper talks we could return the two species to a peaceful working together time, like the good times. Krogans sound interesting, but did they really have to make them that infertile? I mean you could set up government sponsored arenas to have them fight each other to the death, or are they really that scared of death, something we experience every day. The Ranchi, could've actually bothered to attempt to communicate, betting on them actually still being alive somewhere in the galaxy, the God Ancestors wouldn't allow species that aren't evil die out. However one things bugging me, The Protheans where do they fit into the this puzzle of Mass Effect... Oh shit, something's out there, something bigger, than The Protheans. An empire that size shouldn't collapse just randomly, something caused it, something big*."

~~Peace talks I don't bother to write because this has already gone on long enough~~

~~Citadel a week later~~

"Good morning, this is Citadel News Net. I'm Tashya Porae. You may have all been hearing rumors of the Council Survey fleet and its activities beyond Relay 314 and why it returned after so short a venture. Some of you are also wondering as to why there is more security in ships around the Citadel and also Relay 314. some of the rumors we have heard range from reasonable to outlandish. One such rumor is that there is another space faring species beyond the relay that has the same if not more power than the Turian Hierarchy. Another such rumor is that there is something frightening enough to scare the Council." announces the Citadel News reporter, Tashya Porae. "We, however have confirmation, that there are other space faring species not one but two. They apparently developed together on the same home world, which is a scientific improbability. They never developed space flight without the need of Mass Effect technology."

A crowd develops in the Presidium as the psychic energies develop just outside The Citadel's defensive fleet. Three large dreadnaughts, larger than the ones escorting the diplomatic party by several meters. Followed by the three dreadnaughts are four carriers, fourteen cruisers and sixteen frigates. On all frequency the message, 'We are The Sol Alliance, open a path for our diplomats', After the defensive fleet clears way for the diplomatic transports.

At this moment Tashya takes the time to question some of the crowd that developed at the docking bay.

"This is Tashya Porae reporting live at the Docking Bay. A small crowd has developed here today, trying to get first glimpse of the new species. This will be the place where they disembark . This is an exciting moment for everyone here. Let's get some opinions from the crowd." states Tashya.

"Excuse me sir, what is your take on this?"

"Well, these species seem good enough. They seem to have formidable fleets and impressive new technologies. They could go far if they share." states a Turian.

"And what do you think?" asks Tashya as she moves to a different observer.

"I'm interested in their culture, both seem to be military centric. However this is just first contact. Who knows what their really like" replies an Asari.

"And what do you think sir?" she asks as she moves again.

"Different civilization, preferring peace. Good sign. Promising future. Hope they join the Citadel." replies a Salarian.

"We have time for one more, what do you think sir" she asks again as she moves.

"I hope the Council asserts control. The Skyllian Verge belongs to my people, not some newcomers." replies an agitated Batarian.

"A little fire from that last one, however there you have it. Looks like they're disembarking from their transport."

The hatch opens and a ramp lowers. From the transport a tall fuchsia blooded troll dressed in a formal beautiful but sturdy dress, a human in a white military uniform with red symbol on the right shoulder. Four armed guards in complete combat uniform walk out in an orderly fashion and take up position defensively around them. From the shadows a hulking armored form wielding a large laser rifle stomps out and assumes position beside the fuchsia blood. And finally two other trolls, easily distinguished as Fleet Helmsman Captor and Observer Makara. The armored form's armor is black with silvery-white skulls on the shoulders and chest.

"May I have some of your time" Tashya asks a second Turian.

"If you're asking my opinion on the new species. They look like they should've developed on different planets. I must admit that they're intimidating. I bet one of them is inside of that. I do want to know why we're seeing more of one species than the other however."

"There you have it. This is Tashya Porae signing off."

The news feed cuts off.

~~Council Chambers moments later~~

After being escorted to the council chambers the three diplomatic members who came along stare at the two Councilors the Observer with smiles on their face. Outside of the chambers are two of the four guardsmen. The others are looking around the citadel being escorted by C-Sec officer Garrus Vakarian. The true peace talks begin.

" The Council welcomes you and your species to the Citadel and this hearing. I am Councilor Tevos of the Asari Republics, to my Left is Councilor Valern of the Salarian Union and to my right is Councilor Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy" starts Tevos.

The human steps forward and starts speaking, "I am Councilor Strider, representing the human side of the Sol Alliance."

The fuchsia blood steps forward and introducers herself, "I am Councilor Peixes, one of the three fuchsia blood heirs to the Sol Alliance. And the troll next to me is Observer Makara, from reports you must've read you'll now of his involvement with first contact."

"Good now that welcomes are completed, me and my fellow Councilor's will be discussing our civilizations and their prospective views on what happens next." states Tevos.

"First off, we have decided to invite both of you to join the Citadel as a member species." states Sparatus.

"And if you accept you will be subject to certain restrictions as I'm sure your aware." states Valern.

"We shall discuss each topic to see what troubles you most" states Tevos. "The first restriction is the limit of fleet building to prevent an upset in the balance of power. Do you find this reasonable?"

"On behalf of the Sol Alliance, I must say this is unacceptable. We've already long since passed the amount of warships by a multiple of ten" Councilor Strider answers coolly and smoothly.

"A multiple of ten. Your fleets larger than theHierarchy's" Valern angrily states.

"And we can't have that if you join the Citadel" reminds Sparatus.

"We have already decided to decline joining the Citadel" retorts Peixes.

"So you let us start to waste time? Delinquents, no one has declined joining the Citadel ever" replies Sparatus.

"The Sol Alliance as survived and thrived compared to the Citadel. We control one thousand and sixty three planets and over several trillions in citizens alone. We have no need to join the Citadel. However that does not mean we can't have trade relations. And we also know that the First Contact Package was incomplete, so we had to hack to find out the full truth. For falling to AIs which are possible of not harming organics if they get certain laws, you banished the Quarians into space, you justify that. We would've aided them in any way we could. The Krogans you genophaged into a dying race and haven't helped them find a cure in a thousand years. The Ranchi you committed genocide to. Which you probably still have Ranchi hidden somewhere in the galaxy angered at being threatened with extinction. Both the Ranchi and the Geth responded like true sentient species, retaliation in defense of their kin. However we should get off these ancient topics."

This is a curve ball to the Council.

"Over a thousand colonies. There's no way you could govern such a large empire without force."

"We do with and without force. Only in the far outer colonies, far, far from the 'Citadel-Sol Alliance' boarders."

"I'm sure we can agree with trade. There's much we can gain from each other."

Observer Makara speaks for the first time, "Yes there is, however, there is some things that we will not trade. These are military technologies and Eridium. I'm sure you understand, you'd do the same in our place."

"We would. But I take it we can still exchange medical technologies?" quizzes Valern.

"Yes, medical technologies save lives. We would be happy to exchange such things" answers Makara "Also we do not want unauthorized vessels in our space. They must pass regulations and customs at the planet Harvest, when we rebuild it."

"That's fair, we will have the same law on the other side of the Relay."

"I'm glad that we have come to a term of peace between us. Anything else that is needed to be discussed."

"The Skyllian Verge has been declared as a Batarian zone of interest but we have dismissed it as they have no colonies in the area. Are you planning on colonizing it."

Makara takes a deep breath before answering, "We have two upcoming colonies, one we assume is in the area of Skyllian Verge as it isn't officially Citadel territory. We have delivered the star charts of the area to your data pads."

"This is indeed the Skyllian Verge. I assume it's the planet called 'Eden' that will be the planet you're colonizing."

"It is. We've discovered large veins of Eridium and other important minerals. We do have several hundred warehouses filled with your precious Eezo that we can trade for other goods. A long with other goods we have. That however is traders topic to deal with. We shall take our leave. Good bye Councilors. May your ancestors guide your path" Councilor Strider says as he turns.

"May your ancestors guide your path" the two trolls announce as the leave.

The tense aura leaves the room.

"That was interesting encounter. Did it feel like they had something else with them."

The three councilors nod and chuckle grimly.

~~During the talks~~

Garrus leads the group of five through the Presidium slightly nervous with the big hulking form behind him. He takes a breath and decides to break the awkward silence with a question.

"Is the armor a mech or an actual soldier."

"I'm an actual soldier, well not an official soldier but we're counted as military. I'm a Death Knight, we serve our ancestor's will of preserving life through the death of our foes. I am Death Knight Anders and you are" the black armored being says with a metallic voice.

"Garrus. And what do you mean serve your ancestor's will?"

"I do not know about your people, but we believe in the God Ancestors who guided us from ruin and despair of the Age of Darkness and Resurrection. The forty ancestors hold titles that display their place in the world. The one I consider my ancestor is the Knight of Death, the human matesprit of the Witch of Life. He is known as Guardian of Life and the Bringer of the End."

Garrus looks with interest at the Death Knight before asking, "So you worship your people's ancestor of death? Do they inspire you to fight harder in combat."

"Yes, however, ironically, the Death Knights try to avoid killing for we are also the protectors of life. Only when more lives would be lost by not fighting will we fight and kill."

"Unlike the Ordo Necrosis" Helmsman Captor states with his lisp.

"Ordo Necrosis?"

"They too follow an ancestor of death, but the Heir of Death. They just kill any illegal groups unmercifully and without question" a guardsman says look at a watchful Batarian.

A ping is heard from the Death Knight and he sighs, "Time to go to the docking bay boys, we're heading home, talks are done."

They begin the trek to the docking bays.

AN: Finally Part Two out. Codex shall be in the First Chapter, which is the colonization of Eden and you meet one of the four main characters - Not Helmsman Captor he's been introduced already. And yes I too get lazy.


	3. Chapter 1: Part One

**Author's Warning: This chapter depicts a scene of amputation if you're squeamish skip the part that warns you to.  
Author's Statement: I'm okay with flames as long as they're not complete and utter waste of each of our time and are actually constructive, like pointing out grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, where I can improve for next time. This allows me to improve as a writer. Hell, tell someone who's very anal about these things to be a critic to me. I enjoy reading and hearing critic's statements about things. We need critics to improve we can't be a loved dove all the time.**

**Chapter One: Eden - Part One**

A young human of the age of fourteen walks, with a slight limp, through the colony vessel's hallways looking for his 'friend', a young troll of the name Aradia Megido, named after the Troll Ancestor of Time. He is blond haired lad wearing a blue and black outfit. His hands are metallic meaning he has cybernetic arms from an accident. He stands at an above-average height for one of his age, of 5'3" . He sees the familiar burgundy blooded troll and smiles. He walks up besides her and stares out into space, along with her. She notices him standing next to her and smiles at him.

"It's my first time in space... I never thought that space would be so beautiful. Look there's Shanxi. We're going to be there in not too much longer to get to the new colony. How are you taking the journey" she asks with a smile pointing out the colony Shanxi.

"I'm taking it in stride, miss them but we'll keep in touch with them right" the teen says with a slight unnoticeable sadness.

"Yes we will it's not like we're leaving them forever. Besides Eden is said to be a beautiful"

"Yeah... It's my second time moving to a new colony, second wave of colonists both times. As I told you before I was Serenity-Born, moved to Oblivion at the age of three. Now I'm moving to Eden, at least I'm not alone again."

"Of course not Sam, I would've convinced my parents anyways after all better job opportunities for their professions."

Sam smiles at this before saying, "It sounds like you wish to make me your matesprit when you say it like that."

Aradia kicks his shin with a face splitting grin. Hearing his murmur of 'ouch' she giggles.

"Remember your parents are working on a replacement, this is only temporary" he moans rubbing his leg gently. "Remember, my left legs dying on me."

At that moment a large troll walks into the area looking at Sam, "Sam your replacement is ready. Aradia do you want to help with the replacement?"

Sam nods and walks towards the Troll as Aradia speaks, "I'd love to help father."

She catches up to Sam and helps him walk faster as they follow the adult Troll. They pass other colonist who give them room to pass because they know what's going on. They enter the med-bay and go through into the sound proofed amputation room. Sam lays on the table as they strap him onto it.

Aradia smiles and lifts up a chain saw.

_**~~Warning the amputation scene is now~~**_

Aradia revs up the chain saw and lowers against Sam's thigh. Blood spews from the fresh wound as Sam whimpers in pain. Red blood is thrown everywhere as the chainsaw tears through skin. Aradia's face is covered by Sam's blood as the chainsaw reaches Sam's Femur. Sam opens his mouth in a silent scream as the sound of bone cracking under the chainsaw's blade. Bone dust starts coming out as the blade goes through the leg. Once through the Femur the rest of the flesh is cut through like butter. The severed leg is removed from the table as Aradia surveys her work.

Blood leaks onto the table from the stumped leg, as her father starts attaching the cybernetic leg to the blood vessels and nerve endings. Sam grunts in pain as the servos of the leg are hooked up. Once the final nerve ending is connected the new cybernetic leg kicks the adult Troll in the face, breaking his nose.

**~~Okay it's safe... and I admit it was shitty any tips for the next?~~**

"When they said you were a fighter after the cybernetic replacements were attached was true. First time for everything I guess" the Indigo blood says with a chuckle holding his nose. "I think the joints are working fine. You're free to go."

Aradia undoes his restraints him and helps him off as he whispers, "Did you really want to cut off my leg."

She kicks his right shin this time and whispers, "Yes. It was causing you pain, I wanted it gone."

"If you two aren't matesprits by the end of the year I'm going to kill one of you" Aradia's father growls overhearing their conversation. "Because I know you like each other in that way. You two have been flirting for the past month!"

The two abscond quickly in embarrassment into the sanitation rooms. Aradia cleans her body and clothes off as Sam in a separate room does the same. They walk out and into each other full force. Aradia falls backwards and Sam falls forwards onto her. Her nose touches his as he blushes at being in such close contact with her. A chuckle rings out as they hear her father's voice.

"Well that escalated quickly."

They get up and look away from each other. Sam absconds out of the med-bay and as far from Aradia as possible. The clanking of metal on metal is heard as he runs. He enters his quarters and enters his bed chamber. Changing from the damaged outfit into a new one that is capable of hiding his cybernetic leg he hears the buzzer on his door. Sighing he goes to it and opens it. Seeing who he least expects, Aradia, there.

"Sam... can I speak with you" she mutters almost inaudibly.

"Sure, come on in. What do you want to talk about anyways" he answers inviting her inside.

She comes on in and closes the door behind him. She sits down on a chain and looks down before speaking, "Sam you know what father's been saying about us right."

"Yes. Do you want anything to drink" Sam answers with an annoyed tone as he gets himself a glass of water.

"No thank you. I've been thinking that... maybe we... we... should try being matesprits..." she whispers loud enough for Sam to hear as she hides her face behind her hair.

Sam nearly chokes on his water and sets the glass down on the counter. He walks to her and sits down next to her and brings her into a hug.

"Flushed for you" he whispers to her.

"Flushed for you, too" she returns leaning onto his chest.

They stay like that until they hear the door open and a masculine chuckle, "Looks like you two actually opened up finally. How's the new leg holding up, Sam?"

"It's holding up so far, Bro. After all just got it a few minutes ago" Sam answers avoiding his statement.

"A few minutes... More like a half an hour. We're about to hit light speed again so get ready for the speed shock" his bro, a black hair man with a beard says. "Sides without mother and father I've got to take care of you."

"Yeah yeah don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I've survived worse than moving you know that, Chuck."

"Yeah I do" Chuck whispers solemnly.

"By the way Sam. You never told me the reason why you lost your arms. Can you tell me or does it hurt too much."

"Same accident that killed mother and father. I'm happy he survived... Building collapsed two beams crushed his bones in the arms to dust. Father died pushing out of the way. Mother died saving my life... I miss them. Sides Sam now can kick my ass and I'm proud of him. He'll do good in the military" Chuck tells her seeing the sad look on Sam's face.

As the silence takes hold the ship lurches into FTL and takes off towards Eden. The air gets slightly heavier in the presence of heavy usage of pscionic energy. Chuck starts to make some food seeing the time is approximately 16:13 and his stomach's growling.

"Hey Aradia you hungry for anything" Chuck asks as he looks through the refrigerator*.

"Do you have any moobeast meat by any chance. I've got a craving for that" Aradia states using Trollian terms.

"Moobeast meat... Oh right Trollian term for cow. You're in luck that's what we've got that's what we're eating. What kind, steak or ground?"

"What sounds good to you Sam?"

"Ground. Bro makes some good sloppy-joes. So what do you want to do while he cooks" Sam decides receiving a disgruntled 'hey' from his brother.

Aradia takes a moment to decide while Chuck starts making their dinner with a groan figuring he's going to be kicked out if they decide to do something romantic.

"What movies do you have with you" Aradia asks with a gleeful face.

"We've got, this is off the back of my head. We've got Monty Python and the Holy Grail, the three Pirates of the Caribbean, Lord of the Rings and that's all I remember" Sam lists off looking thoughtful.

"I've heard Monty Python's a good human made movie. Can we watch it?"

"I'm staying here if you two watch that because that movies ball busting hilarious."

She giggles at Chucks reaction to the movie she selected. Sam the sets up the movie and Chuck finishes the meal and give them a sloppy-joe each before sitting on the far end of the couch facing the movie screen. Aradia starts eating as the movie starts. Sam starts eating slowly enjoying every mouth salivating bite. Each bite a taste of the complimentary sweet and tangy sauce enters their mouths and invades their taste buds. After Sam and Aradia finish theirs they cuddle to each other and fall asleep towards the end of the movie. Chuck smiling at the sleeping matesprits goes takes the three plates and puts them in the sink. He then puts a blanket over them and enters his room.

**~~Chuck's POV~~**

I sigh as I lay on my bed mutter, "I remember him those three years ago, bright ball of sunshine. Then the accident happened, we moved and he met some friends but still was unhappy. Now look at him he's got a matesprit, and I don't even have a girlfriend... How am I supposed to get through this and help him. Have I been a shitty, bro?"

I close my eyes before hearing a cool voice, "Dude, get your shit together. You're his bro, hang with him. Teach him some sick fires, some sweet moves and teach him how to live. That's all I got to say, later."

I open my eyes and sit up. Looking around with scrutinizing eyes I search every nook and cranny. Seeing nothing I blink thinking I'm going insane but put it up to either a God Ancestor speaking to me then leaving or my own mind doing thinking in the form of one's supposed speech pattern. I sigh and close my eyes and let sleep embrace me.

**~~Normal Perspective, Colony Ship~~**

The colony ship, Grounder's Glory, surrounded by the pscionic aura of its Helmsman, travels through space towards the recent colony of Eden in the Skyllian Verge. The large bulky domed vessel is larger than standard colony ships by a single kilometer in each direction to allow more colonists to travel. Grounder's Glory is four and a half kilometers in length , three and a quarter in width and, one and one third in depth allowing it to carrier four thousand six hundred and fifty two colonists. Being in the second wave of colonists they're transporting more building supplies for the colonists to use as they build up the colony.

Unlike other species and governments who transport goods and colonists separately the Sol Alliance sets up a volunteer list for each of the three waves of colonists. The first wave being only roughly two to three thousand colonists to set up for the second wave which arrives in a group between two and four thousand several galactic months later. These colonists are usually those who hear of the job opportunities and see an advantage of going. The third and final wave arrive a year or so after the second and is the smallest being only roughly five hundred. However the colony on Eden has had terrible luck building up thus need a larger work force which was originally the entire collection of one thousand and four colonists.

The first of the four big accidents was the medical supplies where lost due to a shipping error which made those who got sick with deadly infections die, making them lose forty seven workers. The second was a structural integrity of the space port causing a collapse that killed two hundred and thirty four workers. The third was one of the purple bloods ancient genetic trait of psychosis reared its ugly head causing the loss of three hundred and fourteen lives in attempt to remove him. The fourth was a freak accident with a budding powerful pscionic, caused the death of four colonists and caused him to over-exert himself. The survivor, a purple blooded troll, then sowed his mouth shut because he cause the deafness of his matesprit.

After four hours of traveling in faster than light Grounder's Glory exits FTL and enters orbit of Eden Prime.

**~~Aboard the Grounder's Glory~~**

Over the intercom the Helmsman's voice shouts, "Everyone wake up we've entered Eden Prime's orbit so WAKE UP!"

At this announcement every single colonist, sleeping or otherwise jumps to alert. Sam and Aradia end up head butting each other and groan in pain.

"Sam I've got to go... Talk to you after we get off" Aradia apologizes kissing him good bye as she runs out.

"Of course we can" Sam shouts as she leaves and he starts getting things squared away in his room.

In Chuck's room he's doing the same thing at a fast rate while checking everything off on a metal level. He exits with his stuff and sees his brother doing the same.

Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath before speaking, "Sam I know you've said when you're able to you're going to join the military. Well...

"If you're going to try to talk me out of it don't. I'm not a little kid anymore" Sam interrupts rudely.

"Sam that isn't what I'm doing. I'm not going to be mother, no one can replace her. I'm going to be father. I'm going to train you how he trained me. I'm going to teach you how to fight. And a few bits of my trade as well. And teach you how to be a man, when the time for that comes in two or three years" Chuck retorts pointing out his thoughts. "I've been thinking about it. I needed to step up to the plate that my father wanted me to with my kids when I had them. I've thought it through and that's what I'm going to do."

"Really. You're not going to stop me from joining but instead you're going to help me. I know you don't lie so I'm going to trust you. I hope you go hard on me. I'm not you."

"I know you're not me. But I'm father's son, just like you, so I'm going to put you through hell expecting the best from you. Remember father was an Ex-Marine he kicked more ass than gramps did."

"I know that. When you going to start training me."

"When we get jobs in construction. You've got to build endurance and muscle where you aren't machine."

"Alright then."

Over the intercom the Helmsman's voice comes on, "We've landed on Eden Prime. Those who are quartered in the lower port-side aft of the ship may disembark in an orderly fashion we don't want any accidents."

Chuck collects his things as does Sam and carries them out. They start towards the exit ramp following the horde of humans and trolls who are also leaving. As they reach the exit they notice the ships personnel checking the list for any stowaways trying to get off early and without being noticed. When they get checked off they head down the ramp into sunlight. Sam covers his eyes for a short time with his brother chuck. Seeing the small city without a space port they start walking towards it.

"Sam, we're in building 8 just so you know. I'll take your things. Go explore make friends and that shit" Chuck informs. "We're living here for a while. Also find your matesprit do something with her. Because you'll be working your ass off all day by the end of the week."

Sam begrudgingly hands his things over to his brother and nods, "Alright you're sounding like mother."

"Sam, trust me. You don't want to end up like me. Twenty and single taking care of a younger sibling with no job currently."

"You're right I don't. I'll do it. Later bro."

"Later, bro... Go get the girl and have some fun" he shouts to his leaving brother. "They grow up so fast sometimes. I'll give him the talk if they make him do something insane like they had me do. Hell I'll do it anyways."

He walks into the make shift city with a smile on his face.

**~~Meanwhile with Sam and Aradia~~**

Aradia runs to keep up with Sam who has a grin on his face.

"Sam, I though you hated going to new colonies and meeting the locals, what's with the sudden change" she questions.

"I'm going to be working my ass off by the end of the week. Brother's allowing me to work alongside him constructing the colony, so might as well get to know some people my age, and be with you while I have the chance" Sam explains turning to her and jogging backwards for a bit before turning back around.

Aradia smiles and sprints ahead of him yelling back to him, "Catch me if you can!"

Sam shouts as he starts to sprint towards her, "You're on!"

They sprint towards the colony with smiles on their face, while unknowingly being watched from the city. As they get to the colony they hear a voice call out to them.

"Hello fellow colonists, what brings you to our place" a young male voice calls out with a slight strength to it.

The matesprits look up to see who called them. A teenaged troll wearing a blue and black outfit and two other trolls the same age near him, one with his lips stitched together and the other looking at him wondering what he's saying. The muted troll signals what he said to her and she nods in her understanding.

"Well I was chasing Aradia here. I'm Samuel Smith, but call me Sam" Sam replies studying each of them.

"Well then Sam. May we be the first to welcome you to the quant unlucky colony of Eden. I'm Tromen Ibiulm my companions are Leirst Leijon, the deaf one, and Azerom Makara, the one who's sewn his mouth shut. The others are inside, would you like to meet them" troll who can speak actively says as Azerom signs what was said and what's being said to Leirst.

Aradia and Sam look at each other and shrug before Aradia answers, "We might as well while Sam has the chance, he's going to be helping build this colony."

"Alright, he'd meet two of us anyways. Rest of us were told to stay out of their way. Wait, Sam looks like you've got replacements for your arms you'll catch interest of one of our group once he notices it" Tromen tells them. "Entrance is on the other side of the building. I'll meet you there."

At that he turns to head inside. The other two look at each other and start miming randomly to each other. Aradia takes Sam by his hand and leads him around the building. By the time they reach the entrance Tromen is already there leaning against the wall. When he sees them he chuckles at Sam's light blush.

"Recent matespritship I take it. Don't worry we here accept all with open arms. Come on in I'll show yah round" Tromen says with a chuckle while pushing himself off the wall. "Follow me."

"Yeah. Alright we will" Sam mutters rubbing the back of his head while following Tromen into the building.

Inside they see it's a large hangout with all types of things. There's a gaming corner for the gamers, a boxing ring for those who wish to relieve themselves of stresses in life, a cybernetics station for those who want to tinker, a half pipe for the boarders and just a general hang out place. Nine Trolls sit around the hang out area look to see them. The two that they were told the names of already are there miming away.

The first one wearing a red and cyan out fit with the Libra symbol on the front with some radical glasses leaning against a troll wearing a helmet with a red and blue visor, wearing yellow and black suit. The third one is obviously a Jade blood because of her beautiful green and black dress and black tattoos. The fourth is a STRONG looking troll wearing a black muscle shirt, fingerless gloves, broken sun glasses, and black pants. The fifth is seadweller which is rare for a new colony that wears a simple black and purple outfit. The sixth is a shy looking troll wearing glasses and in a white and cerulean blue outfit with a heavy cerulean blush on her face as she looks at the jade blood. The seventh one is wearing a brown outfit and his horns are massive length wise.

"I'd like you all to meet Aradia..." Tromen starts.

"Megido" Aradia tells him.

"Thank you... Aradia Megido and Samuel Smith... Call him Sam" Tromen finishes.

The radical troll nods and says while nudging the incoherent troll next to her, "Name's Latula Rutelo and this radical dude is Mituna Captor."

The jade blood then speaks her mind, "I am Porrim Maryam. And you look beautiful Aradia."

"Thank you but I'm already taken" Aradia tells the flirting jade blood while leaning against Sam.

"I am Equius Uhurst... And are from the glint of your hands do you have cybernetic replacements of your arms" the strong looking troll asks getting sweaty.

"Yes. I'll let you look over them tomorrow. Hell Aradia could introduce you to her father. He's a master mechanic" Sam admits.

"I would be eternally grateful if you did" Equius says directing his attention to Sam's matesprit.

"Don't be. Father's been looking for someone to become his apprentice for a while now. He may take a liking to you."

"I'm Eridan Ampora... please don't speak with me" the seadweller introduces with a watery voice.

"Eridan's a bit of an asshole in the beginning but once you get to know him he's interesting. I'm... Porrim please! Sorry about that... I can read minds. I'm Aranea Serket. If you need help with anything just ask" the cerulean troll exclames while introducing herself as Porrim whistles innocently.

**~~End of Part One~~**

**Author's Note: I've decided to split these into parts because I'm not going to bother writing entire chapters because it's easier on my brain to do this over whole chapters. There are several references. Some are direct some are subtle while others are you got to look deep. And finally the codex entries... the first of many. I'll do things that are mentioned in anyway shape or form in the chapter's part. I won't be redundant though. This is for this Part One and the Prologue. I'll be uploading these as soon as they are done. But I'm on the look out for a Beta Reader so I can get help with grammar and spelling. And please review.**

**~~Codex Entries~~**

**Codex Entry - Trolls: **One of two space faring species that developed on Serenity. These large horned bipeds have a genetic trait of having multiple blood colors that was once used as a caste system no longer in use. They begin life as a larva like pupa after hatching if born from a Mother-Grub, a fauna found on Serenity and Hive worlds. These trolls when they pupate into their juvenile state are raised by Lusus naturae until adulthood. However this doesn't mean that the Trolls have to rely on Mother-Grubs because they're capable of natural sexual reproduction. This type is born as pupa and go through the normal life changes but without the lusus. They have a unique relationship thing called the Quadrants. They are an intelligent, intimidating race that has multiple strengths, physically the closer to fuchsia blooded trolls and psionicly the closer to burgundy. There is a mutation that is capable of occurring that makes troll blood color Candy Red like humans. It is unknown what happens to these trolls. Takes seventeen years to reach physical maturity.

**Codex Entry - Hemospectrum:** The spectrum that troll blood colors occur in and was once used as a caste system. Ranging from burgundy to fuchsia or in some occurrences the phrase "Pscionic to Strong" comes in. The closer the troll is to burgundy the more pscionic powerful they capable of being, but also the more susceptible to it, the closer to fuchsia the less powerful and less susceptible but are much more physically strong. Many Indigo bloods are quite strong capable of throwing around Krogans with ease.

**Codex Entry - Humans: **Humans are the sister species of Trolls, and presumably the younger of the two species. Asari like in body they however are more physically strong. Of the two species in the Sol Alliance they're the more innovative and curious preferring to explore and invent things. However this doesn't stop them from making up a larger part of the Sol Alliance military. They breed sexually and take about eighteen years to reach maturity. They're typically smaller than Trolls in adulthood and are less prone to using vulgarity on a regular basis.

**Codex Entry -Sol Alliance: **The Sol Alliance is named after the star in their home system and is the government of both Trolls and Humans. The government is a council of adults and elders. Making sure their people are safe and protected they have a large military, economy and experimental sciences. Their medical center is capable of dealing with all but the worst aliments. Still unable to take care of those who over-exert their pscionic powers they let matesprits and morials handle them. They care deeply about their subjects and treat them as equals. All troll blood colors even the mutant candy red get seats on the council. Humans have four, which is the most common amount. Fuchsias and Candy Reds have only one along with Jade bloods.

**Codex Entry - God Ancestors: **Human and Troll culture surrounds honoring their ancestors by passing on their teachings to the younger generations and following it. Typically neither race actively follows their religious culture in favor of prosperity. However they still have orders dedicating themselves to the Codes of an ancestor. The ancestors are not spoken by name but by titles. There are forty major ancestors and each have their role. They are said to slumber on eight planets, that are their domains and are forbidden to go to without permission from the Denizen.

**Codex Entry - Eridium: **A purple mineral able to store pscionic energy, the only product that is made from them are pscionic batteries to aid ships travel longer distances without the Helmsman hooked up to a machine.

**Codex Entry - Cybernetics: **Used to replace lost or extremely weak limbs and lose paralysis. Typical Cybernetics are made by Indigo bloods as they are the strongest and most robotic savvy of the Trolls. Most with Cybernetic replacements end up in the military or Foundry worlds.

**Codex Entry - Helmsmen: **The only position in the military that Yellow Bloods can hold because of their powerful pscionic powers. Their pscionic energies power the batteries that power the ship. They lead the ship like a Captain. Their ranks reflect this. However many times they are killed when the ship goes down.

**Codex Entry - Observers: **The espionage and watches of military for the Sol Alliance. Much more secretive than any other organization they're obscured by black ink and mystery.

**Codex Entry - Death Knights: **Elite Soldiers that follow the Codes of the Knight of Death. They believe all life is sacred and will only fight when lives are at risk of being ended or worse enslaved. Holding deep hatred for slavers they hunt them down with large hunting parties. They wear black armor adorned with skulls. They work alongside the Keepers of Life. They share the Citadel of Life and Death with them.

**Codex Entry - Ordo Necrosis: **This group is shrouded in mystery the only thing that is known is that they hunt criminals down and ruthlessly murder them. They follow the Heir of Death.

**Codex Entry - Energy Weapons: **Developed by the Sol Alliance in the early 19st century they've become the staple for space and ground military weaponry. The standard infantry get a laser rifle and a laser pistol and combat armor with shields capable of absorbing both kinetic and energy based weaponry.


End file.
